Confession
by Tray D. Sheila
Summary: Thatch has been acting slight off lately and Izo and Marco tries to find out what, though the cook doesn't want to spill it. Can they figure it out?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a birthday fic for LuffyGirl. Happy birthday sweetheart. I hope you like it, though it was a little rushed (my muse is so hyped at the moment). Also warning, characters may seem OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece and it's characters belong to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

It didn't take a genius to see that something was on the mind of Thatch. However, what it was that was on his mind was harder to figure out. While he was normally straightforward and a talk-mouth, he could be really tight up, when it came to his private life. Which bothered his brothers, who could see it was something that had a negative effect on the cook.

However, no matter what they tired, Thatch didn't tell anything and just brushed it off. The more they pried, the more he ignored them and he even snapped at them, before just leaving for his room, which was close to the kitchen.

Izo sighed, all his tactics had been wasted on their hotheaded brother. For all his skills and his way of getting people to talk, it had not worked on Thatch. It came as a surprise, which also told Izo that whatever Thatch was bothered with, was something he might even be scared of. And it wasn't a spider in his room or kitchen. No it was an emotional fear.

"So he didn't tell you what was going on, yoi?" Marco asked, sitting next to the cross dresser.

"Not at all. Instead he got angered and left for his room. Marco this is not normal for him. I'm really getting worried," Izo said.

Marco nodded, feeling the same fear crawling under his skin. Thatch usual was cheery and always smiling and while he still was that, it was not the same as usual. He couldn't tell when it had changed or what was different, but he knew something had changed. Why, he didn't know.

"Maybe if we think about when it all started, we might get some clues, yoi," Marco suggested.

Izo nodded slowly. It was the best shot they had, now that Thatch refused to tell what was on his mind.

* * *

Thatch sighed, as he sat on his chair. For all his effort, Izo had picked up that something was off. Though Thatch knew he couldn't have kept hiding it, he just had hoped it would last longer. He hadn't been prepared for the confrontation, but he was happy he hadn't broke down and told Izo what was wrong. This was nothing Izo could help him with, so why bother his brother anyway?

The only person knowing what was up, was their captain, who simple had told Thatch he made a huge thing out of it. Still Thatch thought it was a huge thing, because never had he thought it would happen. Sure, he had dreamed and hoped, but when it happened, he hadn't been prepared or expected it to be like this.

When he thought about it, it didn't come as much as a surprise as he first had thought. Even though it was the first time ever for him. However, he didn't know what to do now or how to act and when he had asked Whitebeard, the man had simple told him to act upon it, which was hard for Thatch. It sounded so easy, but in reality it wasn't.

* * *

No matter how hard Izo and Marco tired, with the help from Vista and Haruta, they couldn't figure out when Thatch started to change his behavior. Which actually surprised them, because Thatch usual was an open book and always wore his feelings on the outside. They had no idea that he could hide feelings so well that they would first see them long after he got them.

This just fueled their worries more and therefor they now were standing in the room of Whitebeard, spilling out their worries about Thatch. Whitebeard was smiling the knowing smile, but also softly, telling them that they shouldn't worry too much and that Thatch would come around.

Marco knew that Whitebeard knew what bothered their brother, but he still wasn't reassured by their captain's words. Even if he was right, which he usual was, Marco just had a feeling it would take too long and maybe change Thatch for good. If it was for the better or worse, Marco didn't know, but he feared it was the latter.

* * *

Days passed and more and more noticed how Thatch acted differently. The cook was having dark circles under his eyes; a proof of how little sleep he got, which did happen from time to time, but it was still differently. Even though it was hard to put a finger on what was differently, there was definitely something off and it made many wonder, while others shrugged it off, saying it was because the commander lacked sleep or simply needed some rest.

The crew looked to their captain. If it was seriously, their father figure would definitely be worried or do something. So as long as he was calm and observing, they didn't feel the need to understand or force their help upon the cook. All, except for the commander's best friends.

Marco and Izo once again tried to get him to talk, but Thatch was as an eel and got out of their confrontation in so many ways that it made the two commanders stunned. They knew Thatch had many skills, but this was new to them.

For Marco it was harder than for Izo. Because his reason for wanting Thatch to be himself again, was pure selfish, as it hurt him deeper than anything, seeing Thatch like this. However, he wouldn't tell Thatch this. Not now. It was the last card he would pull, even if things was then change between them. Marco only wanted Thatch to be happy and carefree again.

* * *

Another week passed and it didn't seem as Thatch would get better, but he didn't get worse either. The crew shrugged it off, saying all changed sometimes and it was a normal process. Even Izo was partly agreeing, though he still had his doubt. Marco, on the other hand, knew that it was bullshit and that Thatch had just pulled himself together again and put on a mask once more. For some unknown reason and Marco had enough. This was why he know was barging into the room of Thatch, startling the cook.

"Oh Marco, what's up?" Thatch asked casually, once the initial shock had washed off.

"You know exactly what is up, yoi," Marco said, crossing his arms, while leaning against the door.

"I have no idea what you mean, Marco," Thatch answered, even sounding like he was confused to what Marco meant.

"You have a problem and talking with Oyaji didn't help you. I don't get why he let you go on with an unsolved problem that clearly takes its toll on you, yoi."

Thatch's eyes narrowed. "I'm perfectly fine."

"No you're not. Don't freaking deny it to my face. You know I hate it when you lie, yoi."

"It's not your problem, so why don't you let it go? And before you say it's your duty as commander to make sure we are all fine, remember I'm a commander too and it's my responsibility too. I can take care of it myself, it just takes more time than expected."

Marco didn't buy it for one second. "You're just lying to yourself. Thatch, I'm your friend, your brother, so why can't you tell me? Is it something I did or once said? Or anyone else and you think it's silly and don't want anyone getting into trouble?"

It was clear that Marco knew Thatch well, since this conclusion was what he had gotten to. Which wasn't far from the truth. Not completely the truth, but close enough and Thatch's gaze hardened. Why couldn't Marco just let it be?

"I can't tell you," was all Thatch could say, sounded close to breaking.

The tone almost broke Marco's heart. He crossed the room, sitting on his knees in front of Thatch, who sat on his chair. It was first now that Marco noticed that Thatch's hair was slight messy, strains falling from the normally perfect pompadour. His heart sunk into his stomach.

"Thatch," he said softly. "I care more about you than anyone. It hurts to see you like this and I can't help you. All I want is your happiness."

It was the first time Thatch ever heard Marco use that tone or those words. He looked into the eyes of his brother, wondering what those words meant exactly. How could Marco be sure he cared about him more than others? Before Thatch could ask, Marco took his hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Seeing you like this makes my heart ache, Thatch. An ache my powers can't heal. I ask you one more time. Will you tell someone else than Oyaji what is bothering you? It doesn't have to be me," Marco said softly.

Thatch didn't know what to say. Marco was normally not like this. Why was he hurt that Thatch wasn't himself and acting a little off? Was it more than just the normal worries Marco had as a brother? No it couldn't be that. It was a trick to get him to talk, but the sincere eyes of Marco told Thatch it wasn't.

"Marco …," he trailed off.

How should he tell it, without risking everything? Yet Thatch knew he couldn't go on like this and he knew it wouldn't become better and that soon all would see through his mask once more. He couldn't bare the worries of his brothers, it had been hard enough the past week, so to go on like this until death took him … It was unbearable and he knew he would at some point spill his secret to Izo or Marco. And that not in a controlled way. So better just get over with it, right?

"It's you. Not that you have done anything, but my problem is about you and my feelings," he finally said, eyes looking down.

Marco's eyes widened at the words of Thatch settled in his mind. Could it be? No it was too much to hope for, but what if … He had to know. Gone was all his reservation about them and he took Thatch's hand.

"If it concerns me, then tell me. I don't want you to suffer because of me. So tell me," Marco pleaded.

Thatch knew he had to tell him and he sighed. "Fine. Marco, I've fallen in love with you," he said, knowing he shouldn't run anymore, though he still couldn't look into his eyes.

Marco smiled softly. "Thatch … Why is that a problem?"

Blinking, Thatch looked at Marco. "You're my brother, my closest friend and I shouldn't have these feelings. Besides … I 've never felt like this ever," he said slight ashamed.

Now that made Marco raised his brow. "Never?"

Thatch shook his head.

"Then let me show you how wonderful that feeling is, yoi," Marco said, before his lips captured Thatch's.

* * *

 **Hi girl. I hope you liked it. It was an idea I got from a dream I had lately and now I had an excuse to write it down.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah I decided to write another chapter for this one. Enjoy the embarrassment, fluffiness and romance.**

* * *

Thatch's eyes widened lightly, when he felt Marco's lips on his. This was too good to be true and his heart fluttered in his chest. His eyes closed and he leaned into the kiss, telling Marco that he hadn't been lying about his feelings. A faint blush dusted his cheek, as they pulled apart, Marco smirking lightly. His thumb lightly caressed Thatch's cheek.

"Now don't go hiding such feelings from me, Thatch. It hurt to see you so distressed and I couldn't help. No worse, you didn't let me in."

"How could I? It's not like you're wearing your feelings on the outside either."

Marco just chuckled. "You could have asked. You know, rhetorically, yoi."

Thatch pouted at the light teasing. "You would have guessed the real meaning right away."

"I would and then I would have done this much earlier, yoi."

With those words, Marco kissed him again, this time with more passion. Thatch shuddered lightly, but kissed him back with as much passion. His hand went to Marco's neck, the other placed on his chest. Marco had a hand on Thatch's waist, holding him as close to him as he could, the other still on his cheek. Neither wanted to let go of the other's lips or body, both wanting this moment to never seize.

* * *

Izo was the first to notice that something had changed. While Thatch was back to being himself, there was something different about it. Whatever had bothered his brother had been solved and probably better than he hoped. It was still annoying him that he had no clue what had bothered Thatch. Though it seemed Marco knew, because the man didn't seem all too bothered that Thatch was just like that back to his normal self, yet different. Happier, Izo would say. It was good seeing Thatch back to normal and happy, still Izo wished he knew what had bothered Thatch and how the problem had been solve.

The more the cross dresser thought about it and observed his brother, the more puzzled did he get. Marco had changed too. Not much for many to realize, but Izo saw it. Marco was more relaxed, smiling more and even joked around with Thatch. Not that he hadn't done it before, but this was different somehow. And this annoyed the cross dresser, as he was known to know almost everything about everyone on this ship. Only their 'father' knew more.

"You know, frowning gives more wrinkles," Thatch said, teasing his friend.

Izo huffed. "I wouldn't be frowning, if I didn't feel left out by my best friends."

Thatch ducked his head a little. "I was that horrible to you? Sorry. It was just some very personal and it's all solved now. Don't worry about me anymore. I'm really and truly fine now." He smiled brightly to Izo.

"Even so, you've changed a little. You're happier and cheerier, which I thought couldn't happen. Why do you close me out?" Izo was a little hurt, as all he wanted was his family's happiness and freedom.

"You'll know that soon enough, brother," Thatch said and sounded slight excused.

Izo eyed him with slight distrust. "Is that so? Well, whatever. I have stuff to do." With that he huffed away.

Thatch sighed. An angry Izo was hell, but a disappointed Izo was hell frozen over. It would take time before Izo would forgive him for this, he knew. Though he didn't regret anything. After the other evening, Marco and he had agreed to not tell the crew right away, as they wanted to enjoy this without people disturbing them or ask questions.

"We should tell him soon or he might not forgive us, yoi." Marco spoke next to him.

"Yeah. He is our best friend. Let's tell him later," Thatch smiled.

* * *

Thatch placed the finished paperwork onto Marco desk. The latter raising an eyebrow at him, as it was really rare that Thatch finished his paperwork in time and of free will. A smirk found its way to Marco's lips, as he understood why Thatch had done so. It meant more time with each other. He rose from his chair and pulled Thatch into an embrace, capturing the lips for a sweet kiss. They had some time before Izo would come.

"You just can't keep your lips from mine, eh?" Thatch teased Marco lightly.

"Well you know I love the taste of spices and sweetness. You're lips got that taste, yoi."

Thatch grinned, but couldn't help the blush that adorned his cheeks. "If it makes you feel better, I love your kisses."

Now it was Marc's turn to have pink cheeks and he turned with a small pout, mumbling something about Thatch being a romantic dork. That only made Thatch laugh softly and Marco shook his head lightly, wondering how he could have fallen for such a dork. Then again, Thatch was the right kind of dork Marco wanted.

"You two have fun it seems." Izo's voice brought him out of his thoughts, as the former entered the room.

"Yeah. Fun." Thatch scratched his neck lightly.

"Oh?" Izo placed the papers on the desk, next to Thatch's. "Please enlighten me what kind of fun you have without me."

To Izo's surprise both men blushed a little and avoided his gaze for a moment. Then Marco gestured Izo to sit down and the latter did so, sitting on the chair. Marco sat on his bed, Thatch next to him. Like really next to him, leaving little air between them. This made Izo raise a brow, but before he spoke, Thatch spoke up.

"The reason for my ... mentally absence, was because I was dealing with some feelings I thought I shouldn't have and which I didn't know how to handle, as I haven't felt that way before. Izo, I have falling in love for the first time."

Both of Izo's eyebrow rose. "You're in love?" He couldn't believe it. Wait, had he said for the first time and what did he mean with shouldn't have?

"Yes. I thought you and Marco would take distance from me, if you knew. Especially if you knew who my heart has fallen to." Thatch felt like disappearing.

"What? I would have encouraged you to pursuit your feelings and confess. All I want is for you to be happy, Thatch. You should know that." Izo was slight offended.

"Even if the person I have fallen for is a brother?" Thatch looked at him.

"Even if it is me." Izo looked back. "Though I would have to gently turn you down and tell you to fall in love with the birb next to you. Oyaji knows how much our birb needs a person loving him for who he is."

Thatch sighed, before bursting into a laughter, as Marco huffed and looked offended. While the cook knew Izo was right that Marco needed the love, the cross dresser couldn't be more on the spot that the birb actually wanted Thatch.

"I guess you talked to Marco with it and everything is fine now? Who is the lucky guy?" Izo asked, once the laughter had died down.

"Our birb." Thatch smiled, taking Marco's hand.

A soft smile graced Izo's lips. "I see. Thatch you're a moron. I bet Oyaji told you that and yet you kept being a moron for a while. Well, things worked out for the two of you and I'm happy. Still, you could have told earlier." The latter was spoken in a harsh tone.

Thatch sighed. "Yeah I know. As you said, I'm a moron. However, you had this images of me and then I turn 180 degree from that images. I feared you would ... well ... stop seeing me as your friend, besides brother."

Marco smacked Thatch's head first and the Izo, both calling him moron. Then the former pulled him into a kiss, as to prove that Thatch was just perfect as he was. Izo smiled softly, even if he was disappointed that Thatch had kept such things from him for longer than necessary. Yet he couldn't be angry, knowing how beat up Thatch had been, because his inner demons had control.

"You two are a cute couple. Now enjoy this before the crew finds out," Izo said and rose. "Congrats and be safe."

With that he left, leaving two flustered commanders behind, as the meaning of his last words settled in their minds.

* * *

It took about two weeks before the rest of the crew realized that their first and fourth commander were a couple. As they feared, teasing and questions rained down on them from the others and it was hard to be alone together. Still they did found moments to be together, be it early morning, Marco drinking coffee, while Thatch baked breads for breakfast or be it late night, where Thatch brought Marco tea and snack, since he had been working too long. Those moments they treasured even more. So what if the crew were worked up about them being together? It didn't bother them, when their eyes met and the love was clear to be seen in them. Together they could survive the annoyance their family was the first month.

"You know, kidnapping me like this could have brought you into trouble, if you weren't part of the crew already, yoi," Marco teased Thatch.

"I know, but I had to celebrate our first month and just the two of us. Izo and Oyaji got my back."

Marco smiled softly and leaned closer to Thatch. They were sitting on a blanket on a cliff. Beneath the cliff the sea roared against it. Thatch had made a picnic for them and 'kidnapped' Marco to this spot. Very romantic, but that was the cook for you. And he had spoiled Marco with his favorite dishes and drink, which Marco could get used to.

"It's perfect, Thatch. You spoil me, yoi."

Thatch chuckled and pulled Marco onto his lap. "You heard Izo. I should give you my love, because you deserve it, which I intend on doing."

With pink cheeks, Marco kissed Thatch passionately. If Thatch insisted on spoiling him, who was he to say no? Though he knew he would spoil Thatch too. The cook might not think that way, but he too needed to be loved and spoiled. After all, he did as much for the crew as Marco. Both giving their hearts into what they did and to keep the crew safe, healthy and happy.

"I love you, moron."

"Love you too, birb."

* * *

 **Yeah, so the end kind of got sloppy, but meh. I redid it like five times and this is the best I could come with.**

 **I hope you like this extra chapter, which shouldn't have existed at first, but for you who write yourself, you know that sometimes the muse decides otherwise.**


End file.
